<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stacey: Playlist by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903506">Stacey: Playlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diabetes, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Introspection, Playlist, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Playlists - they meant a lot to Stacey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stacey: Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own Baby-Sitters Club. This is a continuation of my series of one-shots, one per character in the club per episode. This is also written for International Fandom Day 2021 in hopes of bringing more attention to the fandom which is still quite small.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Stacey first found out she was diabetic she created a playlist.</p><p>Scratch that.</p><p>Stacey created a playlist right after her epileptic seizure which was caused by her undiagnosed diabetes. She created a playlist that fit her feelings regarding the episode and a playlist of songs chosen because of the message of not letting what others said get to her, that she was above it all, particularly after the video was leaked.</p><p>Even before that there was the playlist with the message “<em>that isn’t me</em>” brought about by the fact her mother honestly thought she was anorexic.</p><p>“It hurts,” she told her therapist regarding the fact her mother thought as much.</p><p>“You know I have to ask,” though there was never the discussion of whether or not they, her therapist, believed her. Going didn’t ease her mother’s anxiety, not when the therapist was bound by patient confidentiality. This left her mother without an affirmative yes or no answer, though Stacey kept telling her quite firmly until her health crisis that it was an affirmative no.</p><p>She wanted to scream some days, so there was a playlist for that, to do <em>that</em> for her.</p><p>Then there was the playlist for when they moved. She filled said playlist with lighter music fitting the hope for a chance at a new life. At least, that felt like the right mood for the playlist she created for the move. For a while, when her secret came out she wondered if it was the wrong kind of music, but then things turned out alright and she ended up creating another playlist to celebrate the event in her life.</p><p>For Stacey, playlists were a creative outlet of sorts she’d come to majorly appreciate yet also find therapeutic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>